


‘Tis the Season (to Wear Ugly Christmas Jumpers)

by persephoneapple



Series: Harry Potter Fests [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Reference to Drinking to Cope, Cats, Christmas, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Secret Relationship, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Finding the perfect jumper for Draco to wear to the Weasleys’ Christmas dinner is not going to be easy, especially when there are limited options and they are all terrible.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Fests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435148
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	‘Tis the Season (to Wear Ugly Christmas Jumpers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> gnarf, I do hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to my beta G for fixing my mistakes, but I have added more since then, so any mistakes are my own. Thank you to the mods for the extension and for hosting such a wonderful fest. Happy holidays, readers!

_“It’s the most wonderful time of the year!”_ the group of carolers sing as Draco steps out of Tesco.

 _Yeah, right,_ Draco thinks, glaring up at the drizzling sky that’s ruining his wool coat. He hates the cold and the light rain is making his mood worse. In his haste to leave St Mungo’s early to buy groceries, he had forgotten his umbrella. He can’t even cast _Impervius_ to protect himself as he’s amongst Muggles. All he can do is hold his grocery bags closer to his body and walk faster to Harry’s flat in Muggle London

The wind picks up, stinging Draco’s face and tousling up his hair. He scowls, looking around to find an empty alley to Disapparate. Before he does, he hears the faint words of the Muggle Christmas song and his heart begins to beat faster.

 _…hearts will be glowing, when loved ones are near…_

Since the beginning of December, Harry has been on an undercover mission in Madrid and has had no communication with anyone. It’s hard to be apart, but the one thing that keeps Draco going is that Harry had promised he would return in time to celebrate their first Christmas together. In all the time they have been dating, Harry has never broken a promise, and although Draco knows that things can change, he just misses Harry terribly. 

_…tales of the glories of Christmases…_

Draco looks over his shoulder to see if there’s a caroler following him to ask for donations. He does not have any more Muggle money and even Muggles would notice if he drops large gold Galleons into their bucket.

However, there’s no one behind him and the song stops after one last shrill _“year”_! Draco frowns. The dreary weather and the long hours at St Mungo’s must be affecting his mental state if he’s hearing voices and no one is there. Shaking his head, he only manages to walk a few steps before he hears the opening words to the song again.

 _All right, this is getting ridiculous_ , Draco thinks as he searches for the source of the song. The words, once joyful, now grate on his nerves as he searches all his pockets. He quickly fishes out the cell phone that Harry had bought him right before he left. Draco’s hardly used it as he has no one to ring except for Harry.

His hands shake as he tugs off his glove and presses the answer button, eager to talk to Harry. “Hello?” Draco says, ducking under the shop’s awning to get out of the rain. “Harry?”

“Draco!” Harry says and it’s so good to hear Harry’s voice. It’s not the same as waking up next to him or eating dinner in Harry’s flat whilst listening to a Quidditch match, but he’ll take it. The last few weeks of stress starts to fade away now that he knows Harry is safe.

“Draco, are you there?” Harry asks. 

“Sorry, yes, I was just distracted,” Draco replies, focusing on Harry’s voice “It’s just so good to hear you. Are you home yet? Give me a few minutes, I’ll be there soon.”

“I’m still in Madrid, waiting for my Portkey, but I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could. Sorry the mission took almost a month, but it’s finally over.”

“You’re really coming home?” Draco asks, trying to not let hope show in his voice.

“Yes I am. I promised, remember?” Harry replies. 

“Then it’s a good thing I decided to buy ingredients to cook beef stew tonight. Now don’t expect a fancy, delicious meal. You’re still teaching me, but I think I can manage this. Just dump all the ingredients in a pot, stir occasionally, and hope for the best. Exactly like you did in Professor Snape’s class.”

“That sounds about right,” Harry agrees, laughing softly in his ear. “However, as much as I usually look forward to your cooking, let’s order Italian from that place around the corner.”

Draco sighs, like it’s such a hardship for him not to be able to cook, but secretly he’s thrilled. “Fine, but only because I don’t want to spend the limited amount of time I have with you arguing.”

“Arguing? Who says we’ll be arguing? I can think of much better ways to pass the time,” Harry says, lowering his voice. “We don’t have to leave my bed at all for as long as we want.”

“I’m sure you can,” Draco agrees. “However, I have an early Portkey to Paris tomorrow and the Weasleys are expecting you at the Burrow if they haven’t already figured out that you’ve returned.”

Draco sees a couple walk by, kissing and holding hands and his heart clenches at the sight. All the while Harry’s been in Madrid, Draco has been thinking about asking Harry to finally reveal their relationship to their families. They haven’t exactly been hiding it, as their closest friends know they are dating, but they still only have dates in Muggle London.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to cancel dinner with the Weasleys and instead stay here with me?” The question slips out before Draco can stop it, but he waits with bated breath for Harry’s response.

The silence on the other end stretches for far too long and Draco wishes could take back the question. What was he thinking, asking something like that? 

“What?” Harry finally says. “I thought you wanted to keep it a secret, remember?”

Draco pushes past his nerves, clearing his throat as he manages to say, “I did, yes, but I’ve changed my mind.”

“Draco, I’m sorry, you know I can’t. I always spend Christmas at the Burrow. I especially need to be there this year. Everyone is visiting Molly now that she has fully recovered from dragon pox. I can’t change my plans.”

“I understand,” Draco says at last. “Perhaps next Christmas, then.” He shouldn’t feel so disappointed. Of course Harry will want to spend time with the Weasleys. Molly Weasley almost didn’t survive, but luckily recovered at the last minute. If the situation were reversed, he’d be by his mother’s side if she fell ill.

Harry says something just as a lorry blasts their horn. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Draco says, pressing the phone harder against his ear.

“I was wondering how you would feel about spending Christmas at the Burrow this year?” Harry asks

“What are you asking, Harry?” Draco whispers.

“I would like for you to spend Christmas with me at the Weasleys. I want to introduce you as my boyfriend.”

It’s a rare occasion that Harry manages to surprise Draco. The last time it happened, Harry had asked him out on a date. Draco’s response now is the same question he had asked Harry many months ago.

“Are you certain?” Draco asks, his voice shaking.

“Of course I’m sure. I didn’t ask you on a whim, Draco. I’ve been planning to ask you for quite a while, but I didn’t know how to bring it up,” Harry says. “I understand if you don’t want to, or it’s too soon—”

“Yes,” Draco interrupts. “I would love to spend Christmas with your family.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Harry says. “I was worried all this time about asking you if you wanted to go public with our relationship. I figured I would start out small and invite you to dinner at the Burrow.”

“Why?” Draco asks. “I wouldn’t have said no, Harry, even though I might regret it later. I know how important family is to you.”

“There will be nothing to regret,” Harry insists. “But you’re a private person and I’m in the _Daily Prophet_ just for blinking. I care about you and don’t want you to get backlash from the public. They’ll spread lies and stories all the time just to ruin your life.”

“Harry, did you forget who you are talking to? I will always be introduced as former Death Eater Draco Malfoy. If anything, you should be worried about being seen with me.”

“You were pardoned. Besides, you’re a Healer now. You’re a hero to all of your patients.”

Draco smiles at Harry’s words. He does have a near perfect record for saving his patients. “All right, Harry. I’ll owl my mother to let her know I am joining you at the Burrow. That means we’ll have to have dinner with my parents. Are you ready for that?”

“That should be interesting,” Harry says. “At least your mother likes me.”

Draco laughs. “My father, at best, will behave, and at worst, will ignore you. That shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“Listen, my Portkey is about to activate, so I have to go now. I’ll be home soon and we’ll talk about it some more. Oh, before I forget, I hope the cats haven’t caused you any trouble,” Harry asks.

“They’ve been perfect angels,” Draco says.

“Liar,” Harry immediately replies. “Have they finally warmed up to you?”

“They haven’t destroyed any of my clothes yet,” Draco says. “And they let me feed them so they won’t starve.”

“At least that’s a start,” Harry says, laughing. “Goodbye! I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Draco says, right before ending the call. He knows he’s got a wide smile on his face, but he doesn’t care. He’s so happy because Harry’s coming home.

Draco spends the rest of the walk to Harry’s thinking about their conversation. On one hand, he’s ecstatic that Harry wants to introduce him to his family. As far as Draco knows, Harry’s never introduced any of his former partners. On the other hand, he’s a Malfoy, whose family has been feuding with the Weasleys for a long time.

Draco hopes that Harry’s luck holds and that tomorrow night doesn’t end in complete disaster.

By the time Draco arrives at Harry’s flat, he is completely soaked. Harry’s front door is painted bright red with a huge, handmade wreath with a lion’s head hanging on it. It’s a housewarming gift from Luna. The first time Draco had seen it, he had rolled his eyes. It was worse when Harry had tapped the lion’s nose with his wand and an instrumental version of “Weasley is Our King” had played along with synchronised flashing fairy lights. He has gotten used to the garish sight, but now wonders if he can add a snake to the wreath.

Draco unlocks the door and steps inside, making sure he doesn’t trip over Harry’s two adopted cats, Holly and Noel.

Harry adores his cats who, unfortunately, dislike Draco. In fact, the first few times Draco had come over to Harry’s flat, they had scratched his hands when he attempted to pet them and hissed every time they saw him. No amount of soothing belly rubs or scratches behind their ears could convince them to like him, except when he gives them cat treats. He still wouldn’t say that they are friendly, but at least they tolerate him

The living room is minimalistic except for the giant Christmas tree in the corner. Harry had gone on assignment before he could finish decorating and Draco worked long hours at St Mungo’s that rarely left him enough energy to do anything other than to eat and sleep.

The huge Douglas fir tree in the corner doesn’t have a specific theme, but rather the branches are haphazardly decorated with tinsel, ribbons, twinkling fairy lights, or homemade ornaments according to Harry’s amusement. It’s only due to Draco’s meticulous charm work that the tree hasn’t fallen over.

The pile of gifts under the tree is stacked high as Harry seems to have bought out the entire shop for his friends and family. They are wrapped in shiny, bright paper that tempts Draco into shaking the packages. The first time Harry had caught him, he had returned the gift and had cast a _Crinus Muto_. After that, Draco had not dared to try touching the presents for fear of risking an unexpected hair colour change. 

Draco takes off his coat and pokes his wand in the fireplace to light it. It doesn’t even come close to warming him. He desperately needs a hot shower. With a wave of his wand, he sends his shopping bags to the kitchen and makes his way to Harry’s bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Draco steps out of the shower feeling refreshed and uses his wand to dry off before stepping into Harry’s walk-in closet with his towel wrapped securely around his waist.

Harry’s wardrobe contains his collection of t-shirts, denims, and Auror uniforms along with a few outfits from Gladrags that Harry wears when they go out to dinner. By contrast, all of Draco’s clothes are made in Paris, Milan, and New York unless he’s wearing his Healer robes.

In the end, he chooses comfort over style, picking up a pair of Harry’s joggers. He browses through all the shirts Harry has hanging, hoping to find the Slytherin t-shirt he had given Harry for his birthday.

Tucked in the corner behind a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform that probably doesn’t fit Harry anymore, Draco finds an unfinished robin blue jumper with a white _D_ in the centre. Attached to it is a ball of yarn and knitting needles, and Draco realises that it looks like a Weasley jumper.

 _Why is there a half-finished jumper with my initial hidden in the closet?_ Draco thinks. _Is it some present that Harry’s making for me?_

A loud _meow_ startles Draco and he looks over at the closet entrance. Harry’s older cat, Holly, stares unblinkingly at him, her orange fur standing on end. She leaps up at him, sinking her claws into the jumper.

They fall to the floor, Holly hissing as she lands on her feet. She still has her claws in the jumper, sniffing at it before she begins to purr loudly.

“Hey, no!” Draco shouts, reaching over to pick her up, but she quickly leaps away, running out with the jumper in her mouth. _Harry will be devastated if he finds out that his gift is destroyed_ , Draco thinks. He quickly dresses into the shirt and joggers before chasing Holly. 

She’s too quick, darting around furniture. He grabs for the jumper several times, but comes up empty-handed. He arrives at the living room just in time to see Holly’s tail disappear underneath the Christmas tree. Harry’s other cat, Noel, stares at him, her dark fur unaffected by Harry’s _Crinus Muto_ charm.

Draco flops down on the couch, breathing heavily as he thinks of what to do next. There is no way he’s reaching under the tree to grab the jumper. Once Harry sees his hair a different colour, he’ll want to know why he was disturbing the presents. An _Accio_ also won’t work and he doesn’t dare use magic on the cats. The only option left is to bribe them.

Draco _Accio_ s the cat treats, but they pay no attention to him as they purr louder and roll around on the jumper. He shakes the tin and the cats stop, but don’t move out of his way. Draco waits patiently, with a treat in his hand, and it’s not long before Noel sticks her head out from underneath the tree.

“That’s it, Noel,” Draco says, waving the cat treat, “Step away from the jumper and I’ll give you this delicious treat.”

Noel emerges slowly, her tail swishing back and forth, her eyes never looking away from the cat treat. Draco lowers his hand and Noel snatches the treat in her mouth before scurrying off. As Draco looks back to the tree, he sees Holly’s amber eyes staring at him from between the stacked presents. She yawns wide, before sinking her claws into the jumper and tearing it.

“No!” Draco yells, now uncaring of the effects of _Crinus Muto_ as he runs to the tree and reaches underneath. His only racing thought is that he must save the jumper before it’s ruined.

With one last desperate grab at the jumper, Draco comes up empty handed and with a new scratch across his knuckles. Before he can grab his wand to heal it, Draco hears a loud _crack_!

“Draco?” Harry’s voice comes from behind him and Draco quickly stands, trying to look as if everything is all right. “Did you know your hair is red-and-white striped?”

 _Those are awful colours_ , Draco thinks briefly before smiling. “Harry, you’re home!” Draco says, rushing over to greet him. He quickly kisses the bemused expression on Harry’s face, trying to give him a proper hug despite the bags that Harry is carrying. Harry tastes like peppermint from the Muggle gum he always chews. Draco steps back to properly look at him. Harry’s wearing his normal clothes, no Auror uniform in sight and he breathes a sigh of relief that there are no visible injuries. “Thank Merlin! You will not believe the day I just had. Never leave me again!”

“It seems like you got into some trouble today,” Harry teases. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes, more than your cats did,” Draco replies. 

They go sit down in front of the fireplace and Harry sets his bags down on the table before using his wand to add more wood to the fire.

As if she understood Draco’s words and is determined to prove them wrong, Noel jumps from the table and onto Harry’s lap, sending the bags of takeaway to the floor. Draco rescues them before they crash, and sends them to the kitchen with a flick of his wand.

“Draco, you’re hurt,” Harry says, raising Draco’s hand for a closer look. The scratch across his knuckles is not deep or long, but judging by the look on Harry’s face, it might as well have been as serious as his Sectumsempra scar.

“What happened?” Harry asks, tracing the scratch with the tip of his wand.

“Just a misunderstanding,” Draco says, watching as the scratch heals within seconds. “To be honest, I’m surprised that it’s not worse. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that Holly and Noel are starting to like me.”

“Let’s hope that’s true,” Harry says. “I’m not getting rid of any of you anytime soon.” He grabs the tin of treats off the table and offers one to Noel. A few seconds later, Holly joins her sister, standing on her hind legs to rest her head on Harry’s knees.

Harry scratches behind her ears, stopping when he spots the blue yarn twisted around her body. His eyes grow wide before he gently pulls the blue jumper away from Holly's body.

“Where did you find this?” Harry asks. He spreads the jumper over his lap. Noel and Holly immediately bat their paws at the loose yarn, but Harry shoos them away.

“I was looking for some clothes to change into after my shower. I found this hanging at the back and Holly followed me in and immediately jumped on it. When I tried to take it back, she ran off,” Draco says. 

Harry laughs. “That’s because I spilled some catnip onto the jumper as I was kitting it. I guess I didn’t get all of it out.”

“So you actually were knitting this for me, right? For a Christmas present?” Draco asks. The jumper is so soft, made of thick wool that’s perfect for a cold winter’s day. Or at least it would have been if it hadn’t been dragged around Harry’s flat.

Harry smiles ruefully. “Yes, it was supposed to be a surprise. I’ve told you how every year Molly Weasley knits her family jumpers for Christmas?”

Draco nods. He remembers seeing the Weasley children return from Christmas break wearing different coloured jumpers, sometimes with their initials, every single year.

“Well, we asked her not to knit any jumpers or cook this year because she’s been sick and doesn’t need that additional stress whilst she’s recovering. Instead, all her children and their families are bringing a dish for dinner tomorrow and wearing their favourite jumper to cheer her up.”

“Harry, is this my Weasley jumper?” Draco asks, looking down at the blue jumper, tracing a finger over the white _D_. 

Harry nods. “Yes. I told you I was planning on asking you to join me at the Burrow tomorrow. I didn’t want you to feel left out at the dinner, so I was trying to knit you one. I was so happy when I received one my first Christmas at Hogwarts, so I wanted to include you in the family tradition because you mean so much to me.” Harry’s cheeks turn red, but he never breaks eye contact as he says those words. “But since I was away for most of December, I couldn’t finish it.”

Draco is at a loss for words. Meeting the Weasleys is daunting by itself, but that Harry wants him to feel comfortable in a room full of people who by all rights might hate him is incredibly touching.

“Harry, thank you. I would love to wear this tomorrow.” Draco holds up the jumper to examine it further. There are holes and part of the right sleeve is unravelling, not to mention how dirty it’s become. “Is there a way to fix it with magic?”

Harry shakes his head. “Possibly, but I didn’t want to use any magic because my tailoring charms are crap.” Harry looks down at the yarn that has unravelled from the jumper and sighs. “There’s no way I’ll be finished in time for tomorrow as I’ll be in the kitchen all morning with no time to spare.”

“Well, I really do appreciate it,” Draco says, kissing Harry. They break apart when Harry’s stomach growls. “Let’s eat and then we’ll figure something out. I won’t let your thoughtful gift be ruined.”

&&&

The next morning, Draco wakes up curled up against Harry’s side. He slowly untangles their arms and legs, careful not to wake him up. Dark, unruly hair peeks out from under the thick quilt that Molly had given to him as a housewarming gift. Other than Harry’s soft snores, the room is quiet. Draco smoothes Harry’s hair back, kissing him on the cheek, and slips out of bed.

Normally, Draco loves to sleep in when he’s not working, but late last night, he had an idea on how to make his own Weasley jumper. His plan is simple. He’ll buy a new jumper, one that’s as close to the blue colour that Harry tried to knit him, and add a simple _D_ to the front with a tailoring charm. It’s probably quicker to use one of his own jumpers, but he’s not willing to part with his cashmere ones.

After making a cup of tea, Draco writes a note for Harry to let him know that he has stepped out to run errands. His next letter is longer, asking his mother to please forgive him as he’s cancelling his Christmas plans, but for a good reason. He also promises to make it up to her. He bribes his owl, Ptolemy, with owl treats to deliver the letter as fast as he can before sending him out in the cold. 

Now that he can’t put it off any longer, Draco kneels in front of the fireplace and Floo calls Pansy, hoping it’s not too early as she doesn’t like to be woken up without good reason. However, this is an emergency.

“Draco, what the fuck!” Pansy’s head appears in the green flames and she scowls when she sees him. “This better be important.”

“Good morning, Pansy,” Draco replies. “And please lower your voice. Harry finally came home last night and he’s still asleep.”

“Draco, _I_ was still asleep.” Pansy yawns. “Can this wait until later?”

“No, Pansy,” Draco says. He avoids meeting her eyes when he says, “I fucked up.”

Pansy snorts. “So? You’ve done that before and you’re still alive.”

“Well, I sort of ruined Harry’s surprise Christmas gift for me.”

Pansy’s dark eyes widen in shock. “What did you do? Was it anything good?”

He quickly tells her what happened, and by the time he has finished, she can’t stop laughing. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think those cats had planned it all along. They really do hate you.”

“I’m so glad you enjoy my misery,” Draco deadpans. He holds up his hand and shows it to her. “Believe it or not, I had a scratch here. It’s like they went mad when they saw the jumper and anytime I tried to take it away, they would hiss and claw my hand. Harry didn’t tell me until later it’s because he spilled some catnip onto the jumper.”

Pansy tries to keep a straight face when she speaks, but the corners of her mouth twitch. “At least it didn’t scar. Besides, I’m sure that at the end of the day, Harry still loves you and doesn’t care that the jumper is ruined.”

“You should have seen his face when he was trying to hide his disappointment. I feel like I should make it up to him. You know, the reason he was knitting that jumper is because he wants to introduce me to the Weasleys.”

“So? They already know you are dating,” she says, shuddering. “Believe me, no one can forget the incident at the Leaky Cauldron. I almost asked Granger to Obliviate me. I’m sure Ron did ask, but—”

“No, Pansy,” Draco quickly interrupts, “he wants to introduce me to their parents.”

Pansy’s mouth drops open in shock. “He what? Draco, I don’t think he has ever done that with anyone before. At least Ginny’s never mentioned it.”

“I know, Pansy. I don’t know how they will react to finding out I’m dating their adoptive son. The feud between our families is deep, even if you don’t include being on the wrong side of the war. That’s why I need everything to be perfect, even if it’s as simple as finding a jumper to wear to their Christmas dinner. So will you help me?”

“Of course I’ll help you. You’re my best friend,” she says. “But please don’t stress about the Weasleys. You get along well with Ginny and Ron now. Besides, Harry _chose_ to date you and we all know he doesn’t care what anyone thinks. He knows you’re not the same person from Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Pansy,” Draco says, his voice suddenly hoarse. “I’ll meet you at the coffee shop near Harry’s flat in thirty minutes.”

Draco closes the connection, already feeling better now that Pansy’s words have calmed him down. He dresses for warmth, choosing thick wool socks, a heavy jacket, and a scarf. After shrinking it, he tucks the blue jumper inside his coat pocket.

The cold air hits his face as he steps outside and Draco looks up at the grey clouds where the snow is already coming down, painting everything white. Harry’s wish of a white Christmas came true. Draco casts the strongest Heating Charm he can, sticking his gloved hands deep in his pockets.

As he walks to the coffee shop, he hardly sees anyone in the streets this early. Soon, however, the shops will open and Draco can buy his jumper as well as something to give the hosts tonight. Perhaps he will buy some wine to go along with Harry’s dish.

Pansy is waiting inside the shop by the time Draco has ordered two cherry scones and two takeaway cups of coffee. Her eyes light up as she grabs a cup, taking a large gulp. “This is probably the best thing Muggles have invented.”

“You’re just like Harry, drinking pure sugar and calling it coffee,” Draco says, amused. He takes a sip of his black coffee and sighs, feeling the drink warm his body. 

“I’m going to need it to keep my energy up to help you shop,” Pansy says, taking a bite of the scone.

“Like that’s such a hardship. You’re a fashion editor, always on the lookout for the latest designs. Admit it, you’ll enjoy this. Now, are you ready to go?”

“Where are we starting?”

“I know Twilfitt and Tattings is already closed for the holidays and Madam Malkins only sells Hogwarts uniforms and robes, so we’ll have to shop in Muggle London. Let’s get a taxi.”

Pansy frowns, as she doesn’t enjoy travelling by car. “Let me take you to Paris, Draco. You can’t go wrong with the fashion in Paris,” Pansy says excitedly.

“We don’t have much time, Pansy, and I know how easily distracted you are when you find something interesting.”

“Fine, but you have to Vanish any sick up I might have,” she says, her face turning slightly green. Draco nods, hoping she doesn’t get sick.

They finish their scones before leaving the shop. The streets are slowly filling up as Draco hails a taxi, grateful for the mandatory Muggle Studies class everyone was required to take during their eighth year. He gives the driver the name of the only clothes shop that Harry has ever taken him to, once before.

“Harrods?” Pansy repeats, stepping inside the taxi as Draco opens the door for her. “Isn’t that where Mrs Zabini’s fourth husband was a silent partner?”

Draco thinks about it, but he can’t always remember all of Blaise’s mother’s husbands, especially when they die so suddenly. “It could be,” he concedes, as Mrs Zabini does enjoy the finer things in life. Everything at Harrods is obscenely overpriced. Even a simple cotton shirt from there could cost a small fortune, which makes it the worst place to find a simple jumper, Draco realises.

“Pansy, I can’t shop there,” Draco says.

She looks at him in confusion. “Why not? I’m sure you’ll find something there, even if it’s not as soft as unicorn hair.”

“The Christmas dinner is casual. You’ve seen the Weasleys. Aside from that one son who works at the Ministry, who else wears fancy clothes? If I show up in something ridiculously overpriced, they’ll get the wrong idea that I’m still that snooty pure-blood from Hogwarts.”

Pansy scoffs. “No they won’t, Draco. In fact, I don’t think they’ll even look at what you’re wearing. They’ll be too polite to say anything.”

Draco falls back into his seat. “I doubt it. I don’t think they follow the same etiquette rules that we were forced to learn.”

He stares out the window, wondering if he should call Harry to ask for help. All the shops they pass are either closed, or food shops, which are no help to him at all.

They turn a corner and that’s when he sees the mannequins in the window shop. They are tall, no facial features, pale, but, most importantly, they are dressed in Christmas jumpers.

“Right here is fine,” Draco says, tapping on the glass divider.

“Are you sure?” Pansy and the driver ask at the same time. They both have sceptical looks on their faces, but when Draco nods and says, “absolutely,” the driver pulls over to the kerb.

Draco hands the driver more than enough money to cover the ride, pushing open the door to step out. The driver’s eyes widen at seeing the note. “I don’t have change,” he says.

“Keep it,” Draco replies, helping Pansy out of the car, closing the door as the driver wishes them a happy Christmas.

“Draco what are you doing?” Pansy says, crossing her arms and beginning to shiver. Their Heating Charms faded in the cab and they couldn’t renew them in front of the Muggles.

Draco, however, doesn’t feel cold. Excitement builds up in his chest as he points to the window shop. “Look at this, Pansy, and tell me what you think. Look at what they’re wearing.”

Three mannequins are displayed underneath a neon green sign advertising _SALE: Last Minute Gifts_ in flashing lights.

One mannequin wears a pale blue jumper with a white silhouetted reindeer that has _Oh, deer, Christmas is here!_ written underneath in white letters. Next to it, there’s a green jumper with a red stocking on the front that has a wine bottle tucked inside. The last mannequin wears a simple purple jumper with sequin letters that asks _Naughty or Nice?_ ”

To Draco’s knowledge, he hasn’t seen anyone in the wizarding world wear anything similar to these. Judging by Pansy’s incredulous expression, she hasn’t either.

“Draco, are you serious? You can’t wear that! I won’t let you. I’ll give you one of my cashmere ones if we leave right now.” She pulls on his arm to steer him away, but Draco doesn’t budge.

“Come on, Pansy, it doesn’t hurt to look,” he says, walking over to the front door and pulling it open. “Perhaps there are better ones available.”

“I doubt it, Draco, if those are the best ones that the owner chose to display for a sale.” However, she still follows him inside, muttering something about being a lovesick fool.

Even though it’s early in the morning, the small shop is in absolute chaos. About twenty people, most likely tourists, move around as they search for last minute gifts, wearing stressed looks on their faces. Small children touch everything in sight with sticky hands, yelling at one another. Even louder are the babies that cry when jostled awake and can’t be soothed. 

_A group of Erumpents would be quieter than this_ , Draco thinks and is immensely glad that Teddy is always well-behaved when he visits him.

“We’ll be right with you in a moment!” A weary voice calls out from behind the counter. Draco doubts it, and decides to browse around the shop for a bit before asking for help. 

Pansy follows him, examining the first table they come across with a raised eyebrow. It’s filled with tourist trinkets: shot glasses, small stuffed bears, postcards with the Muggle queen, t-shirts, ceramic plates, photo frames and, surprisingly, socks. 

She snorts. “Can you imagine if shops in Diagon Alley sold items with Harry’s face plastered on everything like the Muggle queen?” Pansy asks, holding up a gold-trimmed ceramic plate to examine it further.

“Oh, please, don’t give anyone ideas,” Draco says, shuddering. “He would absolutely hate it. It’s bad enough that Rita Skeeter still tries to figure out where he lives and writes ridiculous articles on his life. He just wants to live in peace.”

“With you by his side,” Pansy adds, smirking.

Draco’s cheeks heat, but he’s spared from answering when a child runs by wearing a Santa hat. He looks over the customer’s head to find the Christmas section located in the back of the shop. He walks towards it, with Pansy following him.

He’s surprised to see so much Christmas merchandise. It almost feels like he’s inside Weasley Wizard Wheezes and he doesn’t know where to look. There are the traditional advent calendars marked below price, as well as lumps of coal, Santa hats, red reindeer noses and antler headbands, biros with ink that smells like peppermints, Christmas crackers with promising prizes inside, miniature nutcrackers, and, finally, Draco holds up a reindeer baby onesie outfit complete with tiny antlers. 

“Look, Pansy, they even have jumpers for babies,” Draco says. “These jumpers really don’t flatter anyone, do they?”

Pansy nods. “I would never wear one in its original state, but there’s nothing a good charm can’t fix. However, I don’t understand, why would you dress your child as an animal?”

Before Draco can answer, a shop assistant named Amy comes up and asks, “How may I help you?” She looks old enough to be his mother, but has lines around her eyes and mouth that Narcissa would never allow. She beams at the outfit he holds in his hand. “Wonderful choice! My cat Cleo loves her reindeer outfit.”

“What?” Draco frowns and looks down at the outfit in his hands. “This isn’t for a baby?” Upon closer inspection, he reads the tag attached out loud. “Christmas pet costume, one size fits most.”

Pansy bursts out laughing. “Draco, your poor imaginary child. How could you do this to him?”

Amy looks at the two like they have lost their minds. “Goodness no! It’s too small. It wouldn’t even fit a newborn. Are you looking for baby outfits?” 

“No!” Draco says immediately. The shocked look on Amy’s face leads him to hastily add, “Believe me, children and pets don’t seem to like me. They prefer Harry, actually.”

“Harry?” She repeats.

“Harry, my boyfriend He’s the reason I’m here. I ruined his Christmas surprise yesterday.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Amy says as Pansy quietly snorts, “What happened?”

Draco pulls out the unravelled blue jumper from his pocket and shows it to her. “My boyfriend tried to knit me a jumper, for a tradition his family has at Christmas. However, his cats tore it apart before he could finish. So I’m here hoping to find a replacement.”

Amy brushes her hand against the fabric, frowning as a piece of yarn falls out. “What a shame for that to have happened to a thoughtful gift. Is there anything similar you have found?”

Draco points to the window shop. “I’d like to see the jumper from the window. The Christmas stocking one that I can add a bottle of wine to.”

Amy nods. “That’s a popular choice. I think that’s the last one. Let me go grab that jumper for you.”

“I can’t believe you thought the jumper was for a baby,” Pansy says once Amy has left.

“How was I supposed to know that Muggles like to dress up their pets? The only person I know who might do that is Hagrid,” Draco says.

“And Luna,” Pansy adds as Draco drops the two small reindeer jumpers in the shopping basket Amy has provided. 

“You’re actually buying them?” Pansy asks.

“For Harry’s two cats. A sort of payback for what they’ve done.” He doesn’t mention it to Pansy, but dressing the cats is something that Harry will find adorable. It will be worth it to see the smile on his face when he sees Holly and Noel dressed as reindeers vying for his attention. 

“Here you go!” Amy says, returning with the jumper. “We don’t have a changing room, but it looks like it’s your size.”

Draco takes it from her. Immediately, he can tell that the jumper is poorly made, as there are several threads pulled loose. He’ll have to use tailoring spells so that the rough fabric won’t scratch his skin too terribly. He hides his frown from Amy, who has been nothing but helpful. It’s not her fault that the jumper is subpar.

Pansy takes the jumper from Draco and grimaces. “You wouldn’t last an hour wearing this, Draco.” 

“If you don’t like it, we do have other options,” Amy offers.

“Please,” Pansy says. “Remember, Draco, you are still trying to look your best even whilst wearing this.”

They follow Amy to a table tucked away in the corner of the shop filled with different coloured jumpers. “This is our ugly Christmas jumper collection,” Amy says, “They’re popular with uni students.” 

A sharp sound of breaking glass catches Amy’s attention and she says, “Let me know if you need any more help,” before walking away.

Pansy unfolds a garish pink jumper with multiple rainbows on the front and the collar trimmed in green tinsel. Her look of disgust turns to delight as she reads out the words. “Draco, look at this. _Don we now our gay apparel_. What does that mean?”

“I think it’s a pun on a Muggle Christmas song,” Draco says, taking the pink jumper from her and holding it against his body. It’s too big on him, but he’ll buy it anyway because it’s too good to pass up. “What if I wore this the next time I had dinner with my parents? Can you imagine the look on my father’s face? He still can’t accept that I’m gay.”

Pansy rolls her eyes. “And he’s under house arrest for the rest of his life. That’s his problem, but you should definitely buy it. It’s brilliant.”

Draco nods and drops the jumper in his shopping basket. 

“We should find one for you, Pansy.” Draco reaches for a black jumper, Pansy’s preferred colour for clothes because it coordinates with everything. On the front is a fluffy, white sheep with fairy lights wrapped around the body. The phrase _Fleece Navidad_ doesn’t make sense to him, but that only motivates him to look for something better. He doesn’t want to risk wearing it and then find out that electricity and the magic at the Burrow are an unstable combination and end up at St Mungo’s as a patient.

Draco’s fingers accidentally press a button as he’s browsing and he lifts up a yellow jumper with angels on the front that sing. To his surprise, Pansy decides to buy it because, as she put it, “wouldn’t it be wonderful if I could change it to play Celestina Warbeck greatest hits?” He doesn’t have the heart to tell her no, that hearing her songs on repeat would become tiresome very soon.

“Draco, look at this!” Pansy says excitedly, “you can wear this one with Harry.” She holds up an oversized red jumper made for two people. It’s supposed to be Santa Claus and one of his elves. “Although, Harry would have to be Santa because he’s the Gryffindor with a heart of gold.”

Draco frowns. “No, I don’t think so. What if one of us needed to use the loo? We’d have to go in there together.”

“Draco, you practically live together as you haven’t been to your flat in months. I’m sure you’ve seen every inch of Harry’s body by now,” she says, rolling her eyes. She adds it to the growing pile in the shopping basket before picking up a bright orange jumper. After reading it, she tries to hold in her laughter as she asks, “Draco, does Harry still have that house-elf?”

Draco frowns. “Kreacher? Yes, he’s still alive, but he alternates between living at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place. I don’t think I’ve actually seen him since September. Why?”

Pansy turns the jumper over so that Draco can read the words _When I think of you, I touch my elf _. “Perfect, no?” she asks, grinning wickedly. “Do you think he’ll even know what it means?”__

__“No, Pansy, that’s actually disturbing! If I gave that to him, he might never leave me alone and would follow me around all the time. Put it back, please.”_ _

__Of course she doesn’t listen to him and adds it to the basket. Draco makes a mental note to take it out before he goes to the till._ _

__In the end, Draco decides to buy the Christmas stocking jumper. Even though he doubts that tailoring charms can improve the jumper, if tonight ends in disaster, at least he has easy access to elf-made wine to drink._ _

__As Draco turns to walk to the front, out of the corner of his eyes, he spots an emerald green jumper that has been abandoned at a different table. There’s a cat standing on his hind legs, with his arms outstretched and a silver bell attached to his collar wishing everyone a “Meowy Christmas”._ _

__He shows it to Pansy. “What do you think? Should I buy this for Harry?”_ _

__She looks up from her browsing and grins at the jumper he’s holding. “That’s disgustingly sweet. How perfect.”_ _

__Draco agrees._ _

__“Well, what are you going to do with the rest?” Pansy asks, looking at the overflowing pile in his shopping basket. “Are you going to buy them?’_ _

__“And give them to whom? These are so, well, ugly. The only reason someone would wear them would be under extreme duress.”_ _

__Pansy raises an eyebrow. “And yet you’re willingly wearing one tonight.”_ _

__“Duress, Pansy,” he repeats._ _

__“You could be wearing something worse,” Pansy says as she points at the pile of jumpers. “You know” she says, “you could gift one to each Weasley as a gesture of good will. You did say that their mum knits them one every year, but can’t this year.”_ _

__Draco thinks it over. “I do like the idea, but wouldn’t it be a bit presumptive? What would you think if someone came out of your Floo with a pile of presents?”_ _

__“My lucky day. But if it makes you feel better, you could ask Harry and see what he thinks.”_ _

__“All right, but if this goes pear-shaped, we’re giving these to the Hogwarts house-elves and you can explain that we are not trying to free them.”_ _

__Pansy agrees and helps take his overflowing basket to the till. Draco pays and declines the offer of having them wrap the jumpers up in gift boxes. They step outside, where it has begun to snow harder, and look for the nearest Apparition point._ _

__“Hope it goes well for you, Draco,” Pansy says._ _

__“Thank you for your help, Pansy. I just hope that this is enough to— I mean. Is it absolutely weird to say I’m nervous?” he asks, forcing himself to laugh. The bags feel heavier now that he knows in a few hours he’ll be meeting the people Harry considers his parents. “I mean, the Weasleys are war heroes, every single one of them, and look at my family. This is a terrible mistake.”_ _

__He breaks off when Pansy hugs him tight. “Draco, everything will be all right. Harry loves you and you love him, remember that. Nothing the Weasleys say can change that. But if you need to get some revenge, you know where to find me.”_ _

__Draco nods, his voice a bit tight when he says, “Thank you. Happy Christmas, Pansy.”_ _

__With a glance around them to make sure no Muggles are watching, Draco Apparates home. Except for the twinkling Christmas tree, the room is empty._ _

__“Harry?” He calls out, removing his coat and unwinding his scarf from his neck before hanging them in the front closet. The heavy scent of ginger, turmeric, chili powder, cumin, and cloves start to make Draco’s nose itch the closer he gets to the kitchen. Harry must have spent all morning cooking his favourite Indian dishes and forgot to refresh the air._ _

__“Draco? Come here. I want to show you what I’ve made,” Harry calls out._ _

__“Harry I hope you haven’t added so many spices that it’s inedible, because I can’t handle it. You know what happened last time,” Draco says as he enters the kitchen._ _

__Their kitchen island is covered in food containers; he recognises the chicken biryani and tikka masala, including naan and several desserts. The sink is full of dishes that are washing themselves whilst Harry cleans the counters and stove by hand. His glasses are threatening to slide off the end of his nose, his hair is an unruly mess that hasn’t changed since the morning, and his _kiss the cook_ apron is so splattered with stains._ _

__Despite the mess, he is the most handsome person Draco has laid eyes on._ _

__Harry grins. “I know. I remember that you said it felt like Fiendfyre inside your stomach. That’s why I made a separate dish for you and Percy to eat if you can’t handle it.”_ _

__Draco sighs, his cheeks turning pink at the memory of the first date they had at Harry’s favourite Indian restaurant. They hadn’t lasted ten minutes after beginning to eat before Draco had to go home and take a potion to ease his stomach._ _

__“It’s not my fault I can’t handle spices, but I do promise to enjoy your dessert,” he promises, before kissing Harry._ _

__“Where have you been? You went shopping have you?’ Harry teases him when they pull apart._ _

__“Only out of necessity,” Draco responds, crossing his arms against his chest._ _

__The incredulous look on Harry’s face almost has Draco laughing. “Draco, what more do you need? You have seen the pile of gifts under the tree, right?”_ _

__Draco shrugs. “What’s a few more? It’s the season of giving. Let me show you,” Draco says, taking Harry’s hand as they sit in front of the fireplace. Draco sets the bags down on the coffee table and takes a deep breath before looking at Harry. Harry's green eyes stare back at him in confusion and Draco is quick to reassure him. “I felt so awful for having ruined your surprise that I went shopping to find a replacement.”_ _

__“Draco, you didn’t have to do that,” Harry interrupts, but his eyes soften as Draco takes the blue jumper out of the bag and hands it to him. He rushes to explain and his words run together. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. You made me that jumper so I could fit in with your family even if it was only one night. I may not be able to adequately express how much that means to me, but I hope I can try.”_ _

__Harry sits there without saying a word, but he wears his heart on his sleeve and Draco can tell that Harry is filled with gratitude._ _

__“Thank you, Draco,” he says at last. “But really, all I needed for you to do is show up by my side. The fact that you agreed to spend time with my family in a Christmas jumper, when you could be at your mother’s charity ball in a fancy dress costume, means so much to me.”_ _

__He leans forward to kiss Draco, making sure to brush the fringe out of his eyes. When he deepens the kiss, Draco can taste the faint spices which indicate that Harry taste-tested his food, but he doesn’t pull away until they have to breathe._ _

__“It’s not a big deal,” Draco says, but Harry shakes his head._ _

__“Yes, it is,” Harry disagrees. “Can I see it?”_ _

__“Yes, of course. Now don’t get too excited. I went shopping in Muggle London with Pansy, and she doesn’t know what an ugly Christmas jumper is, despite being a fashion editor. I bought all of the ones that made me laugh.”_ _

__“An ugly Christmas jumper?”_ _

__“Believe me, they are aptly named. They’re really popular with the Muggles and I figured that the Weasleys might not have seen them before. Go on then, pick one out to see for yourself.”_ _

__Harry reaches into a bag and pulls out a jumper. Unfortunately, the one he grabs is the oversized jumper with Santa and his elf that is meant for two people. Harry pokes his hand in one of the openings and frowns._ _

__“You might want to return this. I think even this might be too big for my cousin Dudley.”_ _

__“That one is for the twins. Do you think they will like it?” Draco asks._ _

__“For Fred and George?” Harry asks. “Wait a minute. Are all these for the Weasleys?”_ _

__Draco nods. “Yes. Who else would I buy them for?”_ _

__“Your friends?”_ _

__“Harry, these are _ugly_ Christmas jumpers. Can you see any of my friends wearing something ugly?”_ _

__“You’ll be tonight.”_ _

__“Well, yes, but that’s because I love you. It’s different.” Even though he feels his face warm up, he maintains eye contact as he teases Harry. “You see, on Christmas each year, my boyfriend’s family likes to dress up in jumpers and eat a feast together. It’s their tradition. So I thought I could help them out this year. Do you think they would wear it?”_ _

__“I don’t see why not,” Harry says, laughing “This looks like something that they can sell at their joke shop. Are all of the other jumpers like this?”_ _

__“Some are worse.” Draco roots through the bags until he finds the elf jumper. “This one might be perfect for Hermione,” he says. “Since she's still fighting for elf rights, it’s the perfect one for her.”_ _

__Harry cannot even talk properly because he’s laughing too hard. “You know, I think she might actually wear it just to shock some members who are blocking her legislation. Is there anything that I can wear as an Auror to show to Robards?”_ _

__“I don’t think so, but I can ask Pansy,” Draco says. “She helped me pick out all of these and I wouldn’t be surprised if she creates a magical collection for next Christmas.”_ _

__“It will be interesting to see what she comes up with. Now, which one is mine?” he asks excitedly._ _

__Draco roots through another bag. “I think you’ll love it. As soon as I saw it, I thought of you.”_ _

__Harry helps him search, but he gets distracted by looking at each new jumper. Before he can use his wand to _Accio_ it, Harry becomes excited. _ _

__“Draco, are these for Holly and Noel?” Harry asks, pulling out the pet jumpers._ _

__Without waiting for a reply, Harry clicks his tongue for the cats. Holly and Noel come running, bumping into each other, meowing loudly, in order to reach Harry first. Draco watches in amusement as the cats are wrestled into their outfits, squirming the entire time. They walk unsteadily when Harry places them on the ground, the bells on the collars ringing with each step they take._ _

__Harry’s grin is wide as he watches them. “Let me go shower and come back to take photos, okay?”_ _

__Draco nods and they make their way to his bedroom. Whilst Harry showers, Draco changes into a nice pair of denims and a silk green shirt that reminds him of Harry’s eyes. He pulls on the Christmas stocking jumper and adjusts the size and the softness with a few tailoring charms until it fits properly._ _

__Back in the kitchen, as he’s looking for the bottle of elf-made wine he remembers buying in France, Ptolemy returns with a letter from his mother._ _

__His hands shake as he opens it, but after reading the first few sentences, he sighs in relief. Narcissa writes that although she regrets that he is unable to join them for Christmas, he needs to bring Harry the next time he visits. _Mothers always know these things, darling,_ she writes, _and I’m sure the Weasleys will like you too, especially since you make Harry happy._._ _

__Draco doesn’t know how his mother found out he’s dating Harry, as he’s never told her, but those words comfort him. He sure hopes his mother is right._ _

__Taking the elf-made wine and adding a Cooling Charm so it’s at the perfect temperature, Draco returns to the living room. After adding tailoring charms to each jumper, he wraps each gift using his wand, first placing them in gift boxes so that they won’t turn out lumpy, and then adding gift tags and bows. When he’s finished, the cats jump on the table, swiping at the ribbons and playing with each other before Draco takes the presents and places them in a large sack._ _

__When Harry comes out, looking handsome even in the ridiculous jumper, Draco almost wants to make an excuse to cancel. But instead, they take photos, Harry levitating the camera as it flashes every thirty seconds. Noel even allows Draco to hold her, so they are guaranteed to have at least one good photo._ _

__“Ready to go?” Harry asks, after he’s fed the cats and returned from the kitchen carrying the containers of food. He steps into the fireplace and holds his hand out. Draco takes the wine bottle and places it in the jumper before stepping into the fireplace._ _

__As the green flames engulf them, Draco squeezes Harry’s hand tightly and wishes for good luck tonight._ _

__They land in the fireplace about a minute later and Harry stumbles, as he always does with Floo travel. Draco has to hold on to him so that he doesn’t fall to the floor. As they step out of the fireplace, they are greeted with the Weasleys family members staring at them in surprise._ _

__Mrs Weasley sits in the armchair closest to the fire, several blankets wrapped around her legs. She shows no sign of the dragon pox she suffered from last month. Her eyes don’t reveal what she’s thinking, but at least she’s not pointing her wand at Draco._ _

__Draco is at a loss for words, something his mother would have scolded him for. It’s only Harry’s comforting hand on his back that keeps him at ease as they walk towards her._ _

__“Molly,” Harry says, “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.”_ _

__Mrs Weasley is not the first to speak; her children are._ _

__“Harry, what are you _doing_!” Ron Weasley says, “You brought Malfoy?”_ _

__However, Ginny Weasley is louder. “Harry, what are you _wearing_!” she exclaims as she goes up to hug him. “Did you lose a bet and have to wear this jumper?”_ _

__And just like that, the tension is broken as everyone gawks at their jumpers._ _

__“Do you like it? Draco found them in a Muggle shop and thought they were hilarious. He bought one for all of you.”_ _

__“You mean there’s more? Something worse than that?” She shakes her head. “How is that possible?”_ _

__“Yes,” Harry says, grinning. He levitates the food to the kitchen and helps Draco pass out the presents. Draco steps back, unused to having so many people in one room, especially a family as loud as the Weasleys. It gets louder within seconds as they tear open their gifts and show them to each other._ _

__Ginny eagerly pulls on her jumper, the pink one with rainbows and tinsel that said _Don we now our gay apparel_. She admires it before saying, “Luna will love this!” She pulls Harry aside and they talk while glancing over at him. Draco wants nothing more than to know what they are talking about, but he needs to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley first._ _

__The twins have already changed into their jumper and are trying to not to trip over each other as they approach their mother, asking, “Can you tell us apart now, Mum, even if there is no ‘G’ or ‘F’ on this jumper?”_ _

__To Draco’s surprise, Mrs Weasley laughs until she wipes tears from her face. “I could always tell you apart. You don’t need a jumper for that. However, this might be the most put-together I’ve seen you in quite a while.”_ _

__The twins grin at each other before using their wands to change their jumper different colours adding stripes and bows, and one even adding a large white beard to become Santa._ _

__Everyone is laughing at the twins and Draco uses the opportunity to go up to Mrs Weasley and hand her the last package he has held onto._ _

__“Mr Malfoy, you didn’t have to bring me anything,” Mrs Weasley says, trying to return the gift._ _

__“Please,” he says, also pulling out the elf-made wine from his jumper and handing it to her. “My mother taught me to never show up empty-handed. It pairs well with Harry’s dishes.”_ _

__After hearing those words, she accepts the gifts and asks, “Will you follow me?” She gets up from her armchair and Draco offers her his arm for support._ _

__They slowly make their way to the kitchen, where the table is piled high with containers of food. She flicks her wand, clearing a space for them to sit, and then pours water from the steaming kettle to make two cups of tea. She offers him sugar and milk to fix it to his liking before taking her cup and sitting across from him._ _

__“I know that Harry had just said that he was going to bring his boyfriend and you were probably expecting someone else,” Draco begins, but Mrs Weasley holds up her hand._ _

__“Yes, you were a surprise, but not necessarily a bad one. After all, I did want to meet you; that’s why I asked Harry to invite you.”_ _

__“You did? You knew it was me?”_ _

__Mrs Weasley blows on her cup before taking a sip. The way she looks at him reminds him of Professor McGonagall’s stare, almost as if she can read his mind._ _

__“Yes, I wanted to meet the person who has made Harry so happy this past year. You might not see it, but he’s changed. He’s not as stressed and doesn’t spend so many hours at the office. And I believe it’s because of you. All I want is to see all of my children happy, Draco.”_ _

__Her gaze is kind and although Draco is thrilled that there’s no hate, he has to acknowledge the past because he can’t hide it._ _

__“You don’t mind that I was on the wrong side of the war?” he asks quietly._ _

__“You were cleared by the Wizengamot at your trial and now that you’re a Healer, I’d say you are helping others in need. Besides, Harry doesn’t mind, and he’s the one who’s dating you. All I want is to see him happy and it’s clear that you obviously do care for him.”_ _

__“I do,” Draco quickly says, “Let me just tell you that I know how incredibly lucky I am and I won’t do anything to threaten that.”_ _

__“I believe you,” she says. “Now, no more heavy conversation. It’s Christmas Eve and I think it’s time I open my present,” she says, tearing away the wrapping paper. When she holds it up, she smiles, saying, “I think, based on what I’ve seen, I’ve got a perfectly normal one.” She holds out the white reindeer jumper for Draco to look at._ _

__“It reminds me of Harry’s Patronus. That’s why I got it for you. Harry says it’s your favourite holiday and I couldn’t let this year pass by without your tradition,” Draco says, watching as she puts it on, smoothing down any wrinkles._ _

__She nods. “It was a close call with the dragon pox at my age. I know my children wanted me to be cautious, but hopefully by next year I’ll be back to knitting jumpers. I’ll have yours ready by then, too.”_ _

__Draco’s reply dies in his throat. Mrs Weasley fully expects Harry and him to still be dating this time next year. If he hadn’t heard it for himself, he wouldn’t have believed it. “I look forward to it,” he says, draining the rest of his tea._ _

__She smiles at him, standing up and walking towards the door, where she hugs him tightly enough to squeeze the air out of him. “Let’s go see what my children are up to.”_ _

__When they enter the living room, Ron is standing in front of the fireplace and Draco has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Ron’s oversized jumper is the most risqué, as it’s a drawing of a fireplace with strategically placed chestnuts on his jumper. Ron’s face turns bright red as Ginny charms the wireless to start playing the song, with Fred and George singing along to the opening lyrics that are also found on his jumper._ _

___Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_ _ _

__When Ron sees him, he shouts, “You did this on purpose, Malfoy!”_ _

__Draco shrugs his shoulders. “Perhaps, but all these jumpers are equally awful. Just look at the one your wife is wearing.”_ _

__Hermione goes up to Ron and kisses him. “Oh, cheer up, Ron,” she says, pointing at her jumper. “At least it’s comfortable.”_ _

__As Ron begins arguing, Harry comes over to Draco’s side and asks, “I saw you and Molly disappear into the kitchen. Did it go well?”_ _

__“Yeah,” he says, pulling Harry into a hug, “Can you believe I get my own proper Weasley jumper next year?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment below. ♥


End file.
